


A Pretty Face

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You need a switch from working sex crimes in the FBI and luckily for you there's an opening in the BAU





	1. Chapter 1

You were used to the stares by now. With long legs, trim waist and what you’ve been told more than once ‘a model face’ you’re used to it. You’re also used to girls being jealous and nasty and guys hitting on you all the time, and people at the FBI not taking you seriously. You’re good at your job, working with people has always been your best skill. The pageants had prepared you for just about anything. You knock on the door frame of Unit Chief SSA Hotchner’s door.   
“Come in.” His deep voice calls you take a deep breath then walk in. He’s looking down at some paperwork, when you reach the front of his desk. “Yes?”  
“I was told to come see you about the open liaison position.” He glances up then and you see the surprise in those hazel eyes, it’s only there for a split second before he schools his expression.   
“Please have a seat Agent.”  
“Remy Davis.” You say with a smile smoothing out your skirt as you sit down across from him.   
“Now who sent you?”  
“Chief Strauss. She thought I’d be a good fit.” He looks suspicious, “I’ve been working sex crimes and I can’t keep doing it. I threatened to leave the FBI if she didn’t find me somewhere else to go.” You say with a small smile.   
“The BAU is just as difficult. We move from one case to the other very quickly and we go after serial killers.”  
“It’s not the work. It’s the victims. They all tend to hate me.”  
“Hate you?”  
“The comments I get the most is ‘you wouldn’t understand, I mean look at you you’re perfect’. The other is 'you’re too pretty to understand’. I’m really sick of feeling guilty for what I look like and not being taken seriously. I’m good with people, I’m smart, I can talk to just about anyone and I’m comfortable in front of cameras.” He’s studying you carefully and you fold your hands in your lap and wait. You study him back, his dark hair, hazel eyes and serious expression. There are circles under his eyes and when he tilts his head to the left you note a bruise on his cheek.   
“Alright. You’re on probation for the first three months.”  
“You won’t regret this sir.”  
“Please call me Hotch.” There’s another knock at the door. You glance over your shoulder and the man standing there seems to freeze. He’s a bit younger than you with brown hair and eyes. He’s tall and skinny with the same serious expression as Hotch.   
“Reid?”  
“Garcia has a profile.”   
“Reid this is Agent Remy Davis she’s going to be working as the new communications liaison. Agent Davis this is Dr. Spencer Reid.” You stand and extend your hand to his.   
“It’s nice to meet you Dr. Reid.”  
“You too.” He gives you a small smile then looks down at your hand. “I don’t shake hands sorry.”  
“No problem.” You drop your hand with a smile.   
“It’s more sanitary to kiss someone than to shake their hand.”  
“That’s kind of gross.” You say and Hotch gives a small chuckle from behind you. He moves like a cat and had moved from his desk to directly behind you.   
“Let’s go to the conference room. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team there.” He guides you out of his office and to the left with a gentle hand on the small of your back.


	2. Chapter 2

You follow Dr. Reid to another room, Hotch following you. There are two other men and two women sitting in the room already. One woman has bright red lipstick and blonde hair. She’s talking energetically to the other woman, a pretty brunette but she trails off when the three of you enter the room.   
“Everyone this is Remy Davis. She’s going to be joining the team as our communications liaison. Do you prefer Remy or Davis?” Hotch asks.   
“Remy please.”   
“Alright, Remy, this is the team. SSA’s Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Technical analyst Penelope Garcia.”  
They all nod or wave as he introduces them.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I don’t know how helpful I’m going to be in the profiling area but I’m great with people.”  
“Where did you come from?” Agent Morgan asks, leaning back in his chair.   
“Sex crimes.”   
“Those cases are tough.” He comments, “ever have to play decoy.”  
“More than once.” Hotch clears his throat then.   
“We’ll have plenty of time on the plane to get to know Remy.” He motions for you to take a seat and Agent Morgan pulls out the chair next to him. “Garcia.” Hotch says and she nods then begins. As she’s filling in the team you feel a pair of eyes on you. Glancing around you note that it’s Dr. Reid whose got his eyes on you. He seems apprehensive of you, like he doesn’t quite know what to make of you yet. You meet his gaze and raise a brow at him. He doesn’t look away right away, but holds your gaze. He looks away then and drop you gaze to the iPad in front of you. You feel someone watching you again and glance up. This time meeting Hotch’s eyes, his stare isn’t what Dr. Reid’s was. It’s not a challenge or skepticism, it’s more one of intrigue, you give him a small smile then look back down at the iPad. This person is all sorts of messed up, why do people do such horrible things to other people? You shudder a little bit and quickly swipe past the photos. You can do this job, you just have to turn off the part of your brain that reminds you these were once people, it was the same at sex crimes. You had to turn it off. Process it later.   
“Remy do you have a go bag?” Hotch asks as the group stands to leave.   
“No but I only live two miles from here.”   
“Why don’t you head home and get a bag ready. We’ll meet you at the airport in an hour.”  
“Uh can someone just pick me up on the way? I don’t have a car.”  
“How do you get to and from work?”  
“I run.” You produce a gym bag from under your desk and pull out some well worn running shoes. You have a pair of shorts in there too but you don’t need to pull those out.  
“I’ll give you my number, text me your address.” He rattles off his number then you head out. Pulling your shorts on under your skirt then pulling the skirt off in the elevator. What the hell do you put in a go bag?


	3. Chapter 3

You’re running up the stairs when your music cuts out and is replaced by ringing. You answer breathing hard.   
“Hello?”  
“It’s Hotch. Another body has been found. We’re leaving in five, Reid and I are picking you up on our way.”   
“Okay. Come up when you get here. Third floor, apartment three.”   
“We should be there in ten minutes.” He says. You’ve opened your apartment by now and you’re shoving clothes into a bag.   
“Hey Hotch how many days should I pack for?”  
“I have a weeks worth of clothes in my bag.”   
“Okay that helps.” You say shoving your make up bag into one of the side pockets.   
“We’re leaving now. See you in a few.”  
“Okay.” You finish packing quickly and are nearly ready when there’s a knock on your door. Opening it you find Reid standing there looking awkward.   
“Hey come in, I just need to grab one more thing.” He looks around your apartment.   
“How do you afford this place on an FBI salary?”   
“I don’t. I was in a lot of pageants when I was younger and some of the purses are pretty big.”  
“So you won a lot?”  
“Enough.” You don’t particularly like talking about your pageant days. They taught you a lot but they also consumed your life until you were 27. That’s when you finally had decided enough was enough and you were ready to move on with your life so you joined the FBI. “Alright I’m ready.” You say hooking your bag over your shoulder. He takes one last look around your apartment then leads you out. You lock the door behind you and then hurry down the stairs to meet up with Hotch.   
“You can have shotgun.” Reid says as he opens the door behind Hotch.   
“Oh. Thanks Reid.” You say shooting him a smile.   
“Ready?” Hotch asks when you climb into the car.   
“Yea. Sorry for the wait.” He pulls the truck into traffic and you’re off. When you get there the rest of the team is already on the plane. You’ve never flown on a private plane before and you soak in the surroundings for a moment.   
“This is your captain. We’re ten minutes from take off. Please get situated.” A voice calls from the front. Damn this is cool.   
“Remy!” Morgan calls waving you over. “Come have a seat.” He gives you a grin and you smirk back. Derek Morgan is just the kind of guy you like to hang out with. Confident, and flirty with everyone not just you. You drop down in the seat next to him and he passes you a water. “Now whose up for a game of 20 questions for Remy?”  
“Do I get a choice if I’m playing?” You ask.   
“Nope.” He grins and you let out a mock groan. Oh yes. Derek Morgan is your type of person.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty questions actually turns out to be a lot of fun. He doesn’t ask you just the basic questions. He asks about your family, time in sex crimes, your pageant days. You ask him in turn about his family, what he likes about working with the BAU, and what he would do if he had a day off and unlimited money. You talk and laugh through the entire flight. Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch join the conversation occasionally but not Reid. You glance over at him and sigh.   
“He’s not very good with change.” Prentiss says softly leaning toward you over the table. “He misses JJ. They were the closest and she was, snatched away from us, over all of our heads. Even Strauss.”   
“Oh, that sucks. Loosing someone that close to you is hard, even if it is only to another job.”   
“We all miss her.” Prentiss says in that same soft voice, “but I think you’ll make a good addition to our team.”  
“Thanks Prentiss.” You say with a smile then you lean back in your seat. Hopefully you can get Reid to open up a little during the case.  
Twenty minutes later the plane dips down into a descent.   
“Reid, Rossi head to the morgue. Morgan and Prentiss to the last crime scene and Remy you and I will go to the station.” You break up into three trucks.   
“Can we stop and get a local paper? I read everything they have online before we landed. It doesn’t seem like they’ve been too tight lipped.” You ask as Hotch starts towards the police station.   
“Just be glad they didn’t name the UnSub.” He responds taking a sharp turn. “Sorry, I thought it was the next road.”  
“It’s fine.” You chuckle, “oh gas station.” He pulls in and you hop out, “want a coffee or anything?”  
“No thanks.” You hurry in and grab a local paper, pay and are out within minutes. The attendant leering after you. When you climb back into the truck you notice Hotch glaring at the college aged boy.   
“Stop it Hotch. He’s just a stupid horny boy.” You roll your eyes and he pulls back onto the street.   
“How do you do it?”  
“Do what?” You ask not looking up from the paper.   
“Deal with men like that?”   
“That was nothing. I’ve been dealing with much worse since I was a freshman in high school.” You skim through the article on the front page. “Damn it.”  
“What?”  
“They gave this reporter, Susan Popwell everything. She wrote about all of the information we have.”  
“Damn it.” Hotch agrees as he screeches to a stop in front of the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello. Y'all must be FBI. I expected more of y'all.”  
“The rest of our team has already headed to the morgue and the latest crime scene.”  
Hotch says. “I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Remy Davis.” You shake his hand and smile.   
“Pleasure. I’m Sheriff Mark Popwell.” So that’s how Susan got all of her information. “We have a room set up over here.” He leads you to a small conference room. “And the latest family is here to talk to y'all.”   
“I got it.” You say softly and the sheriff leads you over to where the family is waiting. “Thanks Sheriff.” You say with a small smile, “I’ve got it from here.” You talk with the family for twenty minutes then they leave. You stay in the room to collect your thoughts and to make sure you’re not too emotional to relay what you learned to Hotch.   
“Hotch she was a low risk target. He had to be following her, or come across her somewhere.”  
“I agree. Reid and Rossi are on their way back. Morgan called when you were with the family, the crime scene is crawling with reporters. You need to call a press conference.”  
“What am I saying?”   
“Warn women to be diligent. Keep their guards up, be smart remind them of preventative measures.”  
“Alright give me ten and I’ll have the news stations here. Also you may want to stop the leak.” You nod your head toward the sheriff whose on his phone. “He’s related to that journalist from the paper. Or they have the same last name and in this town there’s no way that’s a coincidence.”  
“I’ll talk to him.” You nod and get to work on contacting the news stations informing them that you’d be having a press conference at the station at noon, right out front. You duck into the bathroom after than and throw some makeup on. When you leave the bathroom you run smack into Morgan.   
“Oh ow. Sorry.” He’s solid as a brick wall.  
“It’s fine. Damn girl look at you.” He says noting your make up.  
“Get it out now.” You sigh with an eye roll. “I have a press conference in ten.”  
“You do look great.” He says as Reid passes by with a huff. You glance after him in confusion. “Hotch said that the sheriff was passing information.”  
“Yea, sister, wife or cousin is my guess.”  
“He said it was the wife.”   
“Did you read her article?” You ask passing him the paper from the table. He reads it quickly then groans. “Yea he told her everything.”  
“Good luck out there good lookin’.” He says with a grin as you head to the front of the station, you pull a face causing him to laugh then take a deep breath and step out of the front doors.


	6. Chapter 6

“We are urging women to be vigilant. Be aware of your surroundings and travel in packs. This man is skilled at talking his way into your homes. Do not let anyone unannounced come into your homes. Always double check with their place of employment, this includes emergency personnel.”  
“The killer has been taking jewelry from the victims why do you think that is?” A woman in the front calls.   
“If anyone does try to enter your home please call our tip line.” You continue ignoring the woman.   
“Is it true that the killer lives in the home with the victims before he kills them?” She calls out.  
“Again we are asking women to be on their guard, it’s okay to be rude if being rude saves your life. That’s all we have for now thank you.” You move into the station and the woman follows you.   
“Are you going to answer any of my questions?” You continue to ignore her until you move into the main part of the station.   
“Excuse me officer?” You smile over at him, “Can you please remove this woman from the station?”  
“I can’t ma'am. This is Mrs. Popwell, Sheriff’s wife.”  
“Hotch!” You call and he starts over to you. “I’m sorry Mrs. Popwell but we can’t allow the press in here at this time.” You say kindly, Hotch standing behind you.  
“I have the right to come and see my husband!” She sneers, clinging to her bag like it's a lifeline.  
“Yes. You do. Give me your phone and the hidden camera in your purse and you’re free to go see him.” You respond. She gives you a glare, turns on her heel and stomps out.  
“She had a hidden camera?” Hotch asks from behind you.   
“Yup.” You say turning to face him, “some of the girls used them to catch thieves. That purse is built with the camera already in it.” He shakes his head and then the two of you head into the room to talk with the team.  
It takes three days but you’ve finally narrowed it down to three men that fit the profile. Hotch and Rossi head to the first one, Morgan and Prentiss go to the second and you and Reid to the third. It’s a quiet drive between you and Reid. You’re both wearing vests and an ear piece and when Reid pulls up to the house you get a sick feeling in your stomach. This is the perfect place to take someone.   
“You take the back I’ll take the front.” He says climbing out and you follow his lead. You move around the back with your gun in your hand. “Knocking now.” Reid’s voice fills your ear.   
“Copy.” You respond then you hear him pound on the door.   
“FBI!” He calls. There’s a crash then a man comes sprinting out the back door.  
“FBI. Freeze.” You say pointing your gun at him. It happens so fast that you don’t have time to react. He shoots you in the abdomen, the force knocking you off of your feet, the wind rushing out of you.   
“Shots fired!” You hear Reid say to the team. The UnSub sprints past and you fire your entire clip at him from the ground. You can’t breathe without it hurting. Reid comes running around the side of the house.   
“Remy? Remy!” Hotch’s voice fills your ear this time.   
“He got away.” Reid says to the team, “Remy is fine. She was hit in he vest.” Then he turns on you. “I can’t believe you let him get away!”   
“Excuse me?” You look up at him in shock.  
“Now we have to find him all over again!” He yells.  
“I am so sorry I got shot Dr. Reid!” You snarl up at him.   
“In the vest! You’re fine!”   
“What is your problem? Ever since I joined the team you’ve been a jerk to me.” You say climbing to your feet and shoving your gun back into the holster.   
“JJ never would have let him get away!”  
“I’m not JJ!”  
“No shit!” You’re face to face now and both glaring.   
That’s what the issue is. He’s mad that you’ve replaced his best friend.   
“I didn’t send her away Reid! I didn’t do anything wrong! You can’t keep blaming me for JJ leaving!”  
“She didn’t want to leave! Now if she could come back she can’t because we have little miss Beauty Queen in her place.”  
“You know what? Go to hell.” You snap moving back toward the front of the house. You can hear the rest of the team heading your way. When you get to the truck you peel off the bullet proof vest with a groan. They may keep you from getting killed but it still hurt like hell to get shot. Peeling up your shirt you groan again at the swelling you already find there.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch and Rossi show up first. Reid had come up to the front of the house but just to grab some gloves then headed into the house. You’re digging for the first aid kit when they pull up.   
“Where’s Reid?” Rossi asks climbing out of the passenger seat.   
“Inside.” He nods then hurries inside.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’d be better if I could find the damn first aid kit.” You say reaching into the truck again with a wince.   
“Come here I know we have one in our truck.” You sigh and follow Hotch to the other truck. “Where’d he hit you?” You lift your shirt and show him the injury. It’s the center of your body just below the end of your sternum. “Are you comfortable with me binding it?”  
“Yea.”   
“Shirt off then.” He pulls on a glove and opens a disinfectant wipe. Even though he’s gentle it still hurts like hell. You hiss through your teeth, “Sorry.” He says softly.   
“It’s fine. This sucks.” He chuckles, then tossed the wipe into a biohazard bag. He peels off the glove too.   
“I hate these gloves. Now that there’s no blood is it okay I’m not wearing it?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“This isn’t bad. You’re lucky the vest took the biggest hit.”   
“So it did its job.” You say as he turns back to you. He has a gauze wrap in his hand.  
“Yep, arms up.“ You lift your arms as Morgan and Prentiss come pulling up. Thank god you’re comfortable being practically nude in front of other people.   
“Are you okay?” Prentiss asks as they walk up.   
“Yea I’m fine. Ass hole got lucky.” You respond and Morgan gives a small chuckle.   
“Hold this.” Hotch interrupts and you hold your hand down on the end of the wrap. He begins to wrap your wound, “Reid and Rossi are inside.” He says and the two understand that he’s dismissing them. They head into the house as he continues to wrap the gauze around you. His fingers brush your skin sending chills up your spine.  
“I’m going to do another wrap over this one just as a second layer of support.”  
“Sounds good. Thanks for doing this.” He’s reaching around you to grab the roll which brings him close to you. You study his face as he works. Those warm but troubled hazel eyes. The worry lines between his brows. The lack of smile lines is what most troubles you, a man in his late thirties shouldn’t have so few laugh lines.   
“Stop it.” He says with a quick smile.   
“Stop what?”  
“Profiling me.” You laugh softly,   
“I’m not a profiler Hotch.”   
“You know what I mean.” His fingers brush against your skin again. You’re not sure if it’s an accident or on purpose your kind of hoping for the latter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch and Rossi show up first. Reid had come up to the front of the house but just to grab some gloves then headed into the house. You’re digging for the first aid kit when they pull up.   
“Where’s Reid?” Rossi asks climbing out of the passenger seat.   
“Inside.” He nods then hurries inside.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’d be better if I could find the damn first aid kit.” You say reaching into the truck again with a wince.   
“Come here I know we have one in our truck.” You sigh and follow Hotch to the other truck. “Where’d he hit you?” You lift your shirt and show him the injury. It’s the center of your body just below the end of your sternum. “Are you comfortable with me binding it?”  
“Yea.”   
“Shirt off then.” He pulls on a glove and opens a disinfectant wipe. Even though he’s gentle it still hurts like hell. You hiss through your teeth, “Sorry.” He says softly.   
“It’s fine. This sucks.” He chuckles, then tossed the wipe into a biohazard bag. He peels off the glove too.   
“I hate these gloves. Now that there’s no blood is it okay I’m not wearing it?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“This isn’t bad. You’re lucky the vest took the biggest hit.”   
“So it did its job.” You say as he turns back to you. He has a gauze wrap in his hand.  
“Yep, arms up.“ You lift your arms as Morgan and Prentiss come pulling up. Thank god you’re comfortable being practically nude in front of other people.   
“Are you okay?” Prentiss asks as they walk up.   
“Yea I’m fine. Ass hole got lucky.” You respond and Morgan gives a small chuckle.   
“Hold this.” Hotch interrupts and you hold your hand down on the end of the wrap. He begins to wrap your wound, “Reid and Rossi are inside.” He says and the two understand that he’s dismissing them. They head into the house as he continues to wrap the gauze around you. His fingers brush your skin sending chills up your spine.  
“I’m going to do another wrap over this one just as a second layer of support.”  
“Sounds good. Thanks for doing this.” He’s reaching around you to grab the roll which brings him close to you. You study his face as he works. Those warm but troubled hazel eyes. The worry lines between his brows. The lack of smile lines is what most troubles you, a man in his late thirties shouldn’t have so few laugh lines.   
“Stop it.” He says with a quick smile.   
“Stop what?”  
“Profiling me.” You laugh softly,   
“I’m not a profiler Hotch.”   
“You know what I mean.” His fingers brush against your skin again. You’re not sure if it’s an accident or on purpose your kind of hoping for the latter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch finishes wrapping your bruised abdomen and just before you join the rest of the team he stops you with a hand around your wrist.   
“I just want you to know that we all heard what went down between you and Reid.” You close your eyes and drop your head into your free hand with a groan. “Do you want me to talk to him?”  
“No!” Your hand shoots out and wraps around his arm as you look up at him wide eyed. “No, I’ll handle it on the plane home.”  
“If it’s not resolved by the next case I’m stepping in.”   
“Deal.” You go to shake his hand then pull it away, “maybe we should just kiss instead. It’s more sanitary.” You tease then you throw him a wink and move inside the house. “Find anything useful?” You ask pulling on the rubber glove Morgan offers you.   
“Not particularly. How are the ribs.”  
“He was actually dead center, right below my sternum. I’m sore but will live.”  
“I’m glad. We wouldn’t want to loose you.” He knocks your arm with his and you laugh softly. The two of you start digging through the room then, neither of you talking much.   
“Hey. We got a lead.” Prentiss says hurrying into the room, “Hotch and Reid are on their way. Garcia sent the address to your phone.” She says to Morgan as the two of you follow her out of the room. She jumps into the car that Rossi is in which leaves you and Morgan in the last car. Morgan peels out behind Rossi and you yank your vest back on wincing as you tighten it. You buckle as Morgan whips around a corner.   
“Holy shit Morgan!” You say eyes going wide. “Oh hey do you have the extra ammo?”   
“Yea behind my seat.” He says with a laugh and you reach behind him. Pulling out a new clip you reload your gun. When you reach the second location the rest of the team is outside their trucks but behind their respective doors. You and Morgan follow suit.   
“He’s asking for you.” Rossi says meeting your eyes.   
“What? Why?”  
“Says he wants to talk to you. He’s threatening suicide.”   
“I want to talk to her!” He yells from inside.   
“Not gonna happen.” Hotch calls back. “You can talk to her if you come out!” You holster your weapon and move out from behind your door. You’re halfway there before Hotch sees you. “Remy what are you doing?” There’s an edge to his voice.   
“Listen Darryl. My team doesn’t want to shoot you and I don’t want to get shot again so why don’t you drop the gun out the window for me?” You say calmly your hands out in front of you away from your gun.   
“I’m going to rot in jail for what I did.”  
“If you cooperate with us now the judge will be more willing to work with you. Darryl, please. Haven’t enough people died? Let’s not make it more.” You say as you approach the window. There’s no screen and he’s lowered the gun. “Darryl, I know things may seem bad now, I get that, but please. This isn’t going to solve anything. I know you miss your wife and daughter but this isn’t going to bring them back.” His trigger had been the death of his family, a car crash killed them but left him alive. “Do you think that they would want this? Would Erin be proud?” You’re directly in front of the windowsill now, your fingers wrapped around the wood. You’ve left space incase someone needs to take a shot but if he shoots you he’s not missing this time. “Please Darryl.” You whisper and you hold out your hand for his gun. He pauses for another moment then gently sets the gun into your hand. You move away from the window and Morgan and Hotch race in as Emily and Rossi move in the back door. Reid stares at you for a moment then nods. Alright, the wall is coming down.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Darryl is taken into custody the six of you head back to the station. Hotch pulls you aside when you get there.   
“What were you thinking?” He demands quietly.   
“I was thinking I should do my job. Communicate.”  
“He could have killed you.”  
“Yea he could have. But you had my back.” You rest a hand on his chest for a moment, you feel his heartbeat against your palm then smile at him and head out. Once on the plane you drop down next to Reid.   
“Hey.” You say softly, “I’m sorry.” He looks at you sharply.   
“For what?” He asks.   
“Telling you to go to hell.”  
“It’s okay.” He mumbles and you place a soft hand on his forearm.   
“It’s not but thanks.” You give him a small smile, one that he actually returns.   
“I’m sorry too. You’re not JJ and it’s not your fault that she had to leave.”  
“Apology accepted. Want anything to drink?”  
“No thanks. I’m going to get some sleep. You should too.”  
“Yea I am pretty tired.” You say standing up, you grab a water bottle from the fridge and head over to one of the seats. Hotch is across from you his light on he’s working on paperwork. He’s the only one whose actively not trying to sleep, something you have a feeling is pretty common. “Hey.” You whisper leaning across the table.   
“Hey. You two good?”  
“Yea. You should get some sleep.”  
“I will. I just need to finish some of this first.” You glance at some of the paperwork then grab a folder.   
“Excuse me but aren’t I supposed to be doing this?”  
“Some of it.” He admits with a sheepish smile and a shrug of the shoulders.   
“Hotch.” You scold pulling another folder over to read. He pulls it from your hands with a small chuckle. You like the sound and even more that you can elicit it from him. You snag a pen from the table and start on the folder you’ve got and when his hand reaches for it you give it a gentle smack without ever looking up. “Don’t mess with me Hotchner.” You warn never looking up. You hear him chuckle again and can’t help but grin down at the papers. Now that you’ve cleared the air with Reid you’re thinking that you’re going to fit in just fine here.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch lifts your probation after two months. You fit in well with the team and after the whole Reid issue was handled it’s been smooth sailing. You spar with Emily almost everyday and today is no different. The only difference is that Morgan comes in halfway through. He watches for a few minutes then clears his throat.   
“Yes Morgan?” Prentiss says blocking the right hook you threw.   
“I’m supposed to clear Remy in hand-to-hand today.”  
“Oh.” You huff out as Prentiss goes for your arm. You dodge the grab then hold your hands up in surrender. She grins grabs her water then sits down in the corner. “What are you doing?” You ask as Morgan comes into the ring.   
“No way in hell am I missing this.” She says grinning at you. You roll your eyes then get ready.   
“Ready?” Morgan asks with a smile.   
“When you are.” He takes a swing at you with his left hand that you easily block, shoving it to the side. He throws a lazy right hook and you catch his arm. Turning your body sideways against his you throw him over your shoulder. He hits the mat with a loud thump and you keep hold of his arm. He catches your left ankle in his free hand and yanks your foot out from under you. You hit the ground next to him but before he can get ahold of you you twist so you’ve got his arm in a bar. He taps out and you release his arm.   
“Shit girl.” He says from the floor. You laugh softly.   
“My dad was military. Since we lived on base he made sure I could defend myself.”   
“Reid owes me $20!” Prentiss cheers as the two of you stand up.   
“What’s my cut?” You tease.   
“Nothing.”  
“Let’s call everyone down here and I’ll throw it.” You wink at Morgan and he grabs his phone.   
“What no!” Prentiss protests. “Fine, next time we’re out drinks are on me.”  
“Deal.” You say shaking her hand as the rest of the team comes in to the gym.   
“Morgan said there was something we had to see down here.” Garcia says.  
“Yea, Remy is gonna kick his ass.” Prentiss grins. “Get ready to pay up Reid.” You see Rossi’s eyebrows go up.   
“I’ll go in on this action.” He says pulling his wallet out. “$20 on Morgan.” He passes the money to Garcia.   
“I already have $20 on Remy, and Reid has $20 on Morgan. You in Hotch?”  
“Sure. $20 on Remy.” You keep your face neutral but inside you’re freaking out. He’s never seen you at hand-to-hand but he still has faith, and money, on you beating Morgan. You know that Morgan won’t throw you any soft ones this time and sure enough when he lashes out with his right foot you stumble back as he hits your hip.   
“Oh so that’s how it is?” You growl and he grins.   
“That’s how it is.” He’s standing in a slight crouch and you need his right foot forward. His left is so you throw a sharp left jab that hits his shoulder but he catches your arm as it’s retracting. You let him pull you into his body then jab his side with your elbow. He grunts but doesn’t loosen up, he’s got one hand on your arm and an arm around your throat. You elbow him again to get your arm free and he looses his grip enough for you to slip out you hop up a little bit then let your weight pull you to the floor. He stumbles over you and you let him pass. The whole team is watching and you’re not going to end this with a little trip. Rolling to your feet you see that Morgan is standing how you need him to, right foot slightly forward. You rush at him putting your left foot on his thigh you swing your other leg around his shoulders then throw your body weight back. You curl your shoulders up before your body hits the mat and pin Morgan with your legs. After a moment of struggling he taps out. The team is quiet for a moment then Garcia whispers,  
“Damn.” Prentiss laughs and Garcia hands her and Hotch each $40.  
“Can you teach me that one?” Prentiss asks tucking the money into her gym bag.  
“The drop I just did?” She nods. “If Morgan’s willing to take the fall a few more times.” He nods and Hotch pulls off his suit coat and tie.   
“I’d like to help too.”   
“You can get changed if you want. I don’t want to ruin your clothes.”   
“If someone does this, chances are I’ll be in a suit.” You shrug at him then turn to Morgan and Prentiss who have paired up. Hotch goes and stands in front of you by Morgan.  
“I’ll show it to you slower first then walk you through it. Hotch when you start to fall breathe out as much air as possible. It makes the hit less painful.” He nods then you move through the hit slowly. You put your foot on his leg, wrap your other around him and drop back. When the two of you land his head is on your stomach and you swear he could feel how it rolled as some of his weight settled on you. You do not have a crush on your boss. You unhook your legs then he rolls up. He reaches down for your hand and pulls you to your feet. You do not have a crush on your boss. “Alright. Your turn.” You say turning to Prentiss and Morgan. “Foot here.” You point feeling Hotch’s eyes on your back. You do not have a crush on your boss. “Swing that leg around and try to get your foot under his arm.” She does as you say and is perched on Morgan’s shoulders in no time. “Now for the scary part. Drop back, but when you do curl your shoulders in and tuck your chin otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself as much as you do him. Morgan remember to breathe out.” Prentiss takes a deep breath and drops back.   
“You’re a good teacher.” Hotch says from behind you. You do not have a crush on your boss. Prentiss and Morgan both laugh from the mat, you glance over your shoulder at Hotch and earn one of his light smiles. Oh shit. You have a crush on your boss.


	12. Chapter 12

Twenty minutes later Prentiss has the drop down and the four of you move to countering it.   
“Okay Prentiss you’re going to do it on me now so I can show them what to do.”  
“I’m going to crush you.” She protests and you roll your eyes.   
“Trust me.” She eyes you hesitantly, “just go slow.”  
“Morgan spot.” He nods then moves behind you.   
“We’ll have to do it twice to show both of them.” She sighs and you grin. “Come on Prentiss. Move slowly, it’s easier to show them what to do.”  
“Okay.” She comes at you and puts a foot on your leg as she swings around you pull your arm against your chest. Before she’s on your shoulders completely you wrap your other arm around the leg on your thigh while shoving the wrapping leg up. This throws her off balance enough where she shifts her weight to your thigh. You jerk your shoulders and continue to push her leg up so that it goes over your head and she tilts off then hits the floor with a thud. “Now if I was actually fighting her I’d pull my gun now.” You say reaching down for Prentiss’ hand. You repeat the process for Morgan then spend ten minutes taking the fall with Hotch. The first time you hit the mat he tried to make your fall gentle. You took him with you to the ground by wrapping your legs around his arm. He hit the ground on top of you then looks at you in surprise.   
“I’m not made out of glass Hotch.” You whisper.   
“But you are breakable.” He whispers back his eyes flicking down to where your vest had saved your life that first case so many weeks ago. You give him a small smile then he stands and hauls you to your feet. You grin at him then do the hit again. He’s much less gentle, not trying to hurt you but not treating you like you’re glass either.   
“Good.” You say as he grabs your hand again pulling you to your feet. He holds your hand a little longer than necessary and when your eyes meet Prentiss’ she gives you a sly grin. “Alright Morgan let’s see you do it.” He does the counter move and you’re impressed at how smooth it is. “Nice.”  
“You’re a good teacher.” Morgan says clapping you on the shoulder. “I need a shower.” He mumbles as you and Prentiss grab your bags and Hotch scoops up his coat and tie.   
“Yea I could go for a shower too.” Prentiss says, “You coming Remy?”  
“Hell yes. I stink.” You say with a laugh, Hotch gives a small chuckle.   
“Hurry up,” he says as his phone chirps, “I have a feeling that we’re going to be heading out soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

You and Prentiss veer off to the left and head into the ladies locker room. You peel off your shirt as you walk toward the showers.   
“I hate you.” She says with a good natured groan.   
“What? You’re stunning so shut up.” You laugh as you slide off your tennis shoes and and yank off your socks as you pull your gym shorts off. Stepping into your sandals you follow Prentiss to the showers. She steps behind one of the curtains then you hear her water turn on. You turn your shower on then step out our your sports bra and underwear.   
“So how long have you had feelings for Hotch?” She calls over the sound of the two showers.   
“Excuse me?” You ask pulling your head out from under the water.   
“You heard me.” You can’t help but laugh softly.   
“I don’t know.” You answer honestly, “it sort of happened slowly then all of a sudden.”   
“I know that makes no sense but I totally get what you mean.” You’re rinsing the conditioner out of your hair when Prentiss speaks again. “He has feelings for you.”  
“Yea, protective feelings that he has for everyone on this team.”  
“Nice try but no.” Her water turns off and her feet squeak loudly in her sandals. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”  
“Right.” You scoff turning the water off then wrapping your towel around yourself.   
“Seriously Remy. If you’re not serious about how you feel for Hotch then back away now. If this is just a little flirtation it’s gotta stop.” Her brown eyed gaze meets your own green one. “He’s kind of crazy about you.”   
“It’s not just a little flirtation. How I am with Morgan. That’s a flirtation. There’s something about Hotch that just, I don’t know, gets under my skin in the best way.” The two of you are yanking your work clothes on when someone pounds on the door.   
“Hustle ladies. Hotch wants you in the round room in five.” Morgan calls through the door.   
“I just love wet hair don’t you?” You say raking a brush through the wet locks. You gather you hair into a ponytail and then twist it up and clip it.   
“You should make a move. Because he won’t.” Prentiss says as she shrugs on her suit jacket.   
“Why wouldn’t he?”   
“You’ve heard about his ex-wife right?” You nod. You had heard about what happened to his ex. “He doesn’t think he’s worthy of happiness. Not like that.” Oh poor Hotch. The two of you gather your things throwing them into your go bags and hurry to the round room.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re going to North Carolina.” Garcia informs you. “The UnSub has kidnapped six women in the past three weeks. One goes missing on a Thursday the next on a Monday. They all match the same body type.” She clicks and the clicker and six photos come up on the screen. Damn it. They all look like you. Auburn hair, green eyes and fit body. Every eye turns on you and you groan softly.   
“Don’t tell me, I’m probably going undercover.”   
“You would be the perfect mark.” Morgan says looking from the pictures to you.   
“We probably won’t need you to but just in case bring clothes that you can go to a bar in.” Hotch says not looking at you. Oh you were going to bring an outfit to go out in, one that would definitely turn Hotch’s head. “Wheels up in thirty.” The team breaks then, “hey Remy.” Hotch calls getting your attention before you leave the round room.   
“What’s up?”  
“Are you okay with us using you as bait?”   
“Yea, we have to get this UnSub off the street and if playing a decoy is the best way to do that so be it.” He studies your face then like he’s searching for doubt. “Honestly Hotch. It’s all good.”  
“You ran here today right?”  
“Yea?” As long as it’s not raining or freezing cold you always run. Otherwise you über it.   
“Is your go bag here?”  
“Yes why?”  
“You’re going to need specific clothes, grab your go bag and I’ll bring you home.”  
“Oh, thank you. I can just order an uber though.”  
“Don’t bother. We drive right past. Grab your bag.” He ducks into his office and you hurry down to your desk.   
“Where are you and Hotch going?” Prentiss asks lightly.   
“He’s going to bring me home so I can get some bar clothes.”   
“Is this a group trip or by invite only.”  
“Yea you’re not invited.” You joke shoving your iPad into your bag. Hotch comes by and gives you a questioning look. “I’m ready.”  
“Let’s go.” He says and you follow him out of the BAU and to the trucks. You and Hotch make the few minute drive to your apartment, on the way he glances over at you then asks, “When the weather is bad do you always call an uber?”   
“Yea. It’s better than getting frostbite or soaked.”   
“I can pick you up. I drive down this road to get to work.”   
“You wouldn’t mind?” You ask as he comes to a stop in front of your apartment building.   
“Of course not. Go get your stuff.”   
“Come in.” You say climbing out, “I’ve never been to South Carolina I don’t know what to wear.“ You really just want to spend more time with just him. He gives you a look that you can’t quite read, “come on, I won’t bite.” You urge before heading into the building confident that he’s going to follow you. Sure enough as you’re waiting for the small elevator the door opens and Hotch’s even footsteps come to a stop next to you. You can feel him looking down at you but you don’t turn your head, stepping into the elevator he follows you only after pushing the floor button do you look at him.   
“So,” you say, that’s all you get out before his lips are on yours. Finally. He presses your back against the side of the elevator his hands cupping your face. You wrap your hands around his wrists, you need something to hold on to. You hear the doors slide open but neither of you pull away. You move your hands around his back, the cool fabric of his suit under your fingertips. One of his hands has wrapped around your head, his tongue dips in between your lips and you part them willingly. The doors slide shut and he pulls away, looking as dazed as you feel. “Finally.” The word falls past your lips before you can stop it. He chuckles softly then opens the doors again. You lead him to your apartment, your lips tingling. You open the door and he follows you in. “Don’t profile me.” You say lightly as he scans the room.  
“Sorry. It’s a habit.”   
“It’s fine. I’m a pretty open book so I’d be surprised if you learned much more about me.” You head to your room and start pulling dresses from your closet. Being in pageants had given you the opportunity to wear more dresses in your life than most people would see in theirs. Pulling two black ones from the pile you grab another pair of heels that will go with both and pulling open a drawer you find your thigh holster, just in case. “I’m ready.”  
“That was fast.” He looks at you like he wants to say something else.   
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Hotch.” You fold your arms across your chest and pop a hip. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.   
“I shouldn’t have kissed you in the elevator.” He says and your stomach drops. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything because of our jobs.” You toss the dresses onto the back of the couch and drop the shoes on the seat in front of them and stalk over to Hotch.  
“Don’t be an idiot.” You say dragging his lips back onto yours. This time it’s you who slips your tongue into his mouth. You hear him suck in a deep breath but he doesn’t pull away. The opposite happens and he wraps his arms around you, pulling your body flush against his. When you take your lips from his you whisper, “I want this Hotch. But if you don’t I understand.” He drops his lips back to yours for a gentle kiss.   
“I want this.” He mutters against your lips. “But we should go or we’re going to be late.”  
“One more.” You whisper and he laughs softly.   
“One more.” He agrees with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

When you and Hotch board the plane you see that you’re the last two to arrive. Prentiss gives you a little smirk and raises her eyebrows at you. She quickly schools her expression when Hotch comes into view and you make a mental note to ask Hotch to not pair you with her. Not until the two of you could actually talk about what this was, what you were. You sit down in one of the seats and Hotch drops into the seat next to you, causing Prentiss’ eyebrows to go up again. You ignore her and go through the facts of the case again. Garcia has sent you all of the media information and you get to work setting up meetings with the main reporters.   
“Alright, everyone get some sleep. I have a feeling we’re going to be hitting the ground running. This UnSub doesn’t have much of a cooling period. When we land, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi to the last victims house the rest of us will go to the station. Get some sleep.” Hotch says and Rossi dims the lights with the switch behind him. He closes his eyes and slowly the rest of the team follows suit, except for Hotch. Like usual he continues to work next to you. Reaching over you close the file he’s working on.   
“I know you feel like you have to do everything yourself but you need sleep too.” You whisper pulling the file away and tucking it next to you by the side of the plane.   
“I can still get that.” He says quietly. You give a breathy laugh then wrap your arms around his arm and lean your head against him. You sigh and close your eyes, after a few minutes you feel him relax, the arm you’re holding shifts and he rests his hand on your leg. You stay awake until you’re sure he’s asleep, his breathing soft and even. Only then do you let yourself drift off. You wake not long after, but glancing at your phone you see that really it’s been almost four hours, you’ll be landing soon. No one else is awake yet but you. Even Hotch’s breathing is still slow and even. You kiss his cheek gently and he wakes.   
“We’re almost there and I don’t know if you want the team to see this.” You slide your arm out from under his, he looks thoughtful but doesn’t say anything. He gently squeezes your leg then removes his hand.   
“Coffee?” He whispers and you nod. You put the file back on the table while he’s gone. Leaning against the window you watch the city lights loom closer and bigger as the plane makes its decent.


	16. Chapter 16

The group of you split up when you land. You hold your first meeting with the press twenty minutes after arriving at the station. Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan show up at the end of your press conference. They follow you into the building. “Nice job.” One of the officers says.   
“Thanks.”  
“You have pretty hair. Does the carpet match the drapes?” He’s so fast you don’t even have time to react. Morgan slams the cop up against the wall by his throat.   
“Apologize.” He snarls.   
“Sorry.” The cop chokes out, “it was just a joke.”  
“It wasn’t funny.” Morgan snaps, “you stay away from her.”  
“Morgan.” You say placing a hand on his arm. The cop’s face is turning red and you don’t want him to pass out. “I think he gets the point.” Morgan let’s go then ushers you ahead of him throwing another glare over his shoulder at the cop. “Thank you but you didn’t need to do that.” You say softly.  
“I know. We stand up for one another on this team and I know you. You would have just ignored that.” He’s right. You would have just let it slide.   
“Everything okay?” Hotch asks as the group of you walk into the conference room.   
“Yes.” You don’t want to go into it.   
“Remy got hit on by a pervy cop and Morgan nearly choked him out.” Rossi says filling him in. You shoot him a glare, which he ignores.  
“Which cop?” Hotch asks scanning the bullpen behind you.   
“No.” You say cutting the team off, “it doesn’t matter, he won’t bother me again. If he does I’ll punch him okay?”  
“Promise?” Prentiss asks with a smirk.  
“If it makes you all feel better.”  
“It does.” Rossi, Morgan and Hotch all chime. You sigh and roll your eyes.   
“We’ve narrowed down his hunting ground.” Reid says from the map on the table. “Remy you need to get changed.”  
“Okay. Give me a half hour.” You grab your go bag and the second bag you’d grabbed from your apartment and head to the ladies bathroom, Prentiss following closely behind.   
“So what happened with you and Hotch?” She asks as you duck into the handicapped stall to change into one of your dresses.  
“Nothing.”  
“I saw you cuddling on the plane.” Damn it.   
“I was cold and tired.”   
“Mmhmm.” You come out of the stall and her eyes go wide. “Are you trying to give him a heart attack?”  
“This is one of my favorites. And yes.” You grin at her through the mirror as you start on your hair and make up. The dress is a black mini that hugs in all the right places. It’s got a cutout in the back that shows off your small shoulder tattoo then dips down to the center of your back. You apply some lipstick to finish the look.   
“I can’t wait to see how the guys react.” Prentiss chuckles as you gather up your things. You head to the conference room, more than one pair of eyes on you. When you walk into the room all four men stop and stare. You give them a second then snap your fingers.   
“Hello?” You ask bringing them back to earth.   
“Damn girl.” Morgan mutters causing you and Prentiss to laugh.   
“We’ve got this tracker for you.” Hotch says passing you what looks like a work out monitor, “don’t take it off or get it wet. The button on the side is a panic button. You push that we’re coming in hot.” You nod and strap it around your wrist. “You ready?” You scoop up your purse, check for your gun and nod.   
“Let’s do this.”


	17. Chapter 17

You strut into the bar no problem, you earn a few glares from the girls that have been waiting in line all night but that’s not unusual. You make your way to one of the empty tables where you have a good vantage point and wait. You’ve got a good feeling that it won’t be long and sure enough you’re standing there ten minutes before he approaches. He’s tall, dark hair and blue eyes. There’s something in those blue eyes that’s just unsettling enough for you to notice.   
“Hello beautiful.” He sets a drink down in front of you. “I brought you this.”  
“You don’t even know what I like to drink.” You say with a flirtatious smile.   
“Long Island isn’t your style?” He asks with a smile, “I would have guessed you liked it fast and hard.”   
“My goodness someone is presumptuous.”  
“Tell me I’m wrong.” He grins down at you.   
“I won’t lie, maybe a few years ago it was party and party hard, now not so much.”   
“Let’s have one night. Just like old times. Do a shot with me.” He waives a waiter over. “2 shots of,” he glances at you.  
“Tequila.” Tequila was the go to for the pageant days, you can take tequila like a champ. The waiter nods and then you stick out your hand.  
“Nikki.” You lie.   
“Pleasure. I’m Joe.” He kisses your hand and you giggle. It was either that or gag, you figure he’d like the giggle more. He grins as your shots come back to the table. The lime and salt is on a little tray and you take them. Licking your hand you sprinkle some salt on, lick your hand, down the shot then bite the lime. You wince, you must have had a bad lime because there’s a strange taste in your mouth after the lime. You keep talking and flirting with Joe. He fits the UnSub’s description too well to be a coincidence.   
“You okay?” He asks suddenly, “you’re all flushed.” You are crazy hot all of a sudden and a little dizzy, could this be from the bad lime? “Why don’t we go outside?”  
“Yea okay.” He puts an arm around your waist and guides you out a side door. No no no you want to go out front. You try to struggle away from him but oh god the world is spinning too fast.   
“Come on baby. You’re okay.” He says softly in your ear and once he gets you out the door he pins you to the wall. You knee him in the crotch and try to run but the world shifts on you and you tumble to the ground. Pressing the panic button on the side of the band Hotch gave you you struggle to keep the world from going black. Joe comes over and grasps an arm.   
“This isn’t my first rodeo bitch.” He snarls. You haul your free arm back and connect your fist with his face. There’s a satisfying crack when you do. If you keep one eye closed the world doesn’t spin and tilt quite so violently. He slaps you hard across the face and you hit the wall again. “You’ll pay for that.” He snarls. He’s got one hand on either side of your head and you reach around to the back of his head, grab his shirt collar and slam his face into the wall as you duck down under one of his arms and attempt to run. You keep one hand on the side of the building.   
“FBI freeze!” Morgan. Hotch comes from the side facing you and you nearly cry with relief at seeing him. Then your knees give out and with a soft sigh you let the world go black. Hotch is there, he’s got you, you don’t have to fight anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

You can hear him saying your name. He sounds so far away. Why does he sound so far away? There’s a pair of arms wrapped around you and as the world comes back you struggle to break free of the grasp.   
“Remy, it’s me. Calm down its just me.”  
“Hotch.” You breathe as you blink your eyes open.   
“Thank god.” He says then raises your shoulders lifting your mouth to his. His kiss speaks more than his words ever would. He’s desperate at first, his lips pressing firmly to yours, stealing your breath away. Then it’s more grateful, softer, he parts your lips with his. His tongue dips into your mouth then. Relief. His emotions pour into you and you try to convey that you’re okay, you’re safe, you know. When he pulls away Rossi and Prentiss are staring at the two of you with grins on their faces. Reid looks like he’s been struck by lightening and Morgan seems to have missed the whole thing. You’re still laying in Hotch’s lap when the medics rush over.   
“I’m fine. I’m fine.” You mutter.   
“She may have a mild concussion and I’d like you to draw blood.” Hotch says over you and you shoot him a glare.   
“Traitor.” You mumble causing him to chuckle. Morgan nudges Prentiss and gives her a confused look. She whispers in his ear then a grin lights up his face. The EMT takes a sample of your blood from the still bleeding scrape on your leg then checks you for a concussion. Hotch never lets go, even though it would have been easier for the poor medic.   
“The lime.” You say as he’s finishing up.  
“What?” Hotch says looking down at you.   
“I think one of the waiters is in on this. I did a shot of tequila and the lime tasted funny.”  
“Can you walk?”  
“As soon as he’s done cleaning and binding that.” You nod at the medic who is just about finished with the scrape on your knee. When he finishes Morgan grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. Rossi does the same for Hotch and the six of you move into the bar. Prentiss goes to block the front doors, Reid stays next to the side door, Morgan goes to the door behind the bar and Rossi goes to the back doors. You pull your gun from your purse and you and Hotch head toward the table that you had been at earlier.   
“Did you guys get table service?” You ask one of the women standing there.   
“Who wants to know?” She snips before looking at you and Hotch. Hotch has his badge in his hand and when she sees it she nods.   
“Act natural,” you say slipping your gun back into your purse and giving her a hug. “Don’t drink anything he brings you, tell your friends.” You whisper and she nods. You release her and the waiter comes up, he goes to ask what you want to drink but when he registers your face his eyes go wide. Hotch has slipped around to the other side of him and when the waiter goes to make a break for it he crashes directly into Hotch. Hotch grabs him and slams him up against the table.  
“You’re under arrest for aiding in the drugging and kidnapping of six women and the drugging and attempted kidnapping of a federal agent.” He starts on the waiter’s rights when the girl turns to you.   
“He’s responsible for those missing girls.”  
“We can’t confirm that but we’ve got some evidence that doesn’t look good.”   
“Oh my god.” You give her a gentle smile then follow Hotch and the waiter out of the bar. Hotch passes him off to the local police then reaches for your hand, you take it with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the team not so subtly all pile into the other truck leaving you and Hotch alone.   
“Sorry about that.” Hotch says a few minutes after pulling away from the bar. You look over at him in confusion.   
“About?” You getting hurt? Sending you in alone? Not protecting you? You don’t need him to protect you. Then he says the last thing you were expecting.   
“Kissing you.”  
“Damn it Hotch.” You groan. “You really need to stop apologizing for kissing me. I like kissing you.”   
“But-” he begins but you cut him off.   
“Hotch, shut up.” You say softly. “I’m not done.” He sighs but you continue, “I know you’re probably worried that since you’re my boss I’m too afraid to say no. Don’t worry about that. I’m more than okay with telling people no. I don’t care who they are.  
I’m guessing the other thing you're worried about is our age, the fact that I’m almost 10 years younger than you doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I like that you’re not a boy. You’re a man. That is attractive. I’ve dated boys long enough and it never works. I just end up alone again.”  
“I just want you to be sure. I don’t want you to regret anything.” He says quietly when you’ve finished your small rant.   
“Are you sure?” You ask softly, “because you keep apologizing for things and I don’t want to get my heart broken.” He doesn’t say anything then, he just reaches over and weaves his fingers through yours.   
“I’m sure.” He whispers as he pulls into a parking space at the police station. He reaches over and guides your lips to his for a soft kiss.   
"Good. I was starting to think that you didn't like kissing me and that would have been a major bummer." You tease him and he pulls your lips to his again. Proving, quite effectively that that isn't the case. You pull away from him with a grin.  
"We should get in there or Dave will never let me hear the end of it."  
"Oh god," You groan and he looks over at you in concern, "They're going to be so annoying aren't they?"  
"You have no idea."


End file.
